dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Vo-jin
Vojin Attributes INT 2d6 MNT 3d6+18 STR 3d6+25 DEX 3d6+6 STM 3d6+20 SPD 3d6+8 HP: STMx12 +25 per level Ki: MNTx12 +25 per level Take 3 powers at level 1, and 1 power every level Special 1. Starts with Discharge. 2. Every level up, they get +2 to STR and 20 more to distribute freely to any stat except INT. +6 INT per 2 levels 3. Some Vojins can be completely invisible to ki sensing. 4. There are different types of Vojins, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. 5. A group of Vojins are loyal to the strongest of the group, and will follow their commands. If there is a Leader, they will ALWAYS be loyal to them, unless the Leader does something really really cruel to them. '' Unique Abilities'' 1. Type- All Vojins are of a particular breed. Roll a 1d100 for it. 1-25: Small- These Vojins are small but extremely fast and intelligent, however they only will grow to be about 4 to 4 1/2 feet tall at most. +3 INT, +3 MNT, +15 DEX and SPD, -5 STR and STM. They are +1 Ki and HtH strike for every 50 HPs. They get Zanzoken at level 5 automatically. Ki is x14 instead of x12. They also start with the Ki Binding power. 25-49: Sword Fighter- These Vojins are well-trained with using a sword. The sword is equivalent to a Super Rune Weapon, but it must be a sword. It also gains a +1 strike bonus at every even level. For every 50 ki they have, they get +1 HtH damage. 50-69: Stealth Assassin- These Vojins are simply pure speed. +20 DEX and SPD, -15 STR and STM.. They can generate an invisible aura of ki while flying (all types), and they start with Sense Ki, Supress Ki and Combat Teleport. They are +1 Dodge for every 100 HPs. They get +30 Ki and HP each level instead of 25. They also start with the Invisible Aura ability. 70-89: Brute- These Vojins are big and strong. +15 STR and STM, -10 MNT and DEX. For every 40 ki they have, they get +1 HtH damage. HP is x15 +30 per level, but Ki is x10 +15 per level. Their ki attacks are -5 to strike. 90-100: Leader- These Vojins are supreme among their race. +7 to all stats. Starts with 1 extra power. HP and Ki is x14 each. For every 30 ki they have, they get +1 HtH damage, and for every 150 HPs, they get +1 HtH Strike. 2. Ki Binding- This strange technique restrains people using semi-invisible threads of ki. The user holds out both hands, joined at the wrists and begins "firing" the threads. While restraining someone, they cannot attack, and face a 50% chance to let go of the restrained person if attacked. This must be used every action to keep a person restrained for an action, so basically you can restrain them forever as long as you have enough STM to maintain it. A person can break free by passing a STR check. The check is 10+(10% of STR (round down))% on a 1d100. Cannot be chosen until level 3. 3. Power Form- Just as it implies, this form is a more powerful form than their normal body. They power up for 1 action, then on their next turn, they will become more muscular, gain about 1 foot in height, and their hair turns red and their skin turns green. STR and STM are raised by 25%, and DEX and SPD are raised by 10%, however they are -5 to dodge all types of attacks due to their body size. They can only remain in this form for their level in rounds, and when out of battle, they can only remain in it for their level in hours. This is gained at level 7, but Leaders get it at level 3. 4. Invisible Aura- All Vojins have the potential to learn this ability, but only the Stealth Assassins can master it. This causes all things that normally would cause an aura of energy (adv. flight, charge, etc.) to not give off a visible aura. Normal Vojins gain it at a rate of 3% per level, but Stealth Assassins gain it at 5% per level. This results in a penalty to anyone trying to sense their ki. In all other situations where an aura is not present, all people trying to sense their ki face a penalty, the normal Vojin has a 5% per level and a Stealth Assassin has 10%. If a Vojin can make a skill check on this roll (1d100, under their %) they can auto-win the first round of Initiative if they have some kind of surprise method of attacking (hidden in bushes, buried underground, etc.) This skill check also counts against the Vojin, in that if they fail it, they will become visible to everyone that can sense ki. Stealth Assassins start with this ability, and everyone else can gain it at level 3.